culturefandomcom-20200222-history
E/R
| last_aired = }} E/R is an American sitcom that aired on CBS from September 16, 1984 to February 27, 1985. Developed from the long running play of the same name created and produced by the Organic Theater Company under the direction of Stuart Gordon and conceived by Dr. Ronald Berman, the series was produced by Norman Lear and Embassy Television and lasted a single season. Shuko Akune and Bruce A. Young reprised their roles from the original Organic Theater Company production of the play. Two of the show's stars, George Clooney and Mary McDonnell, would also be cast in NBC's long-running drama ER. Synopsis The main setting is the emergency room (E/R) of a fictional Clark Street Hospital in Chicago, Illinois; and the stories are centered upon the happenings in the ER and the lives of the doctors who work there. Principal characters include Dr. Howard Sheinfeld (played by Elliott Gould)--a twice divorced ear, nose, and throat specialist who moonlights at the hospital to keep up with his alimony payments—and his colleague (and potential romantic interest) Dr. Eve Sheridan (played by Marcia Strassman in the pilot and by Mary McDonnell thereafter). While essentially a comedy, E/R also contained dramatic elements stemming from its hospital setting. Main characters Dr. Howard Sheinfeld (Elliott Gould) Twice-divorced Otolaryngologist (his wives were named Phyllis and Sheila) and father of two (David and Jenny), who—in order to keep up his alimony payments to said ex-wives—worked long hours at Clark Street Hospital's emergency room. Despite his joking nature and his constant womanizing, he is a compassionate and well-respected doctor. Dr. Eve Sheridan '(Marcia Strassman in the pilot; Mary McDonnell thereafter) The head doctor in the ER. Born in a medical family (her father was also a doctor), she takes her job very seriously. She tends to come down hard on Howard for his constant joking and his lack of medical protocol, but she is also concerned for him because he works such long hours in the emergency room with absolutely little or nothing to show for it. At times very strict with her staff almost to the point of angering them, but she does mean well. Eve was able to sometimes let her hair down with the staff and was considered their friend. '''Nurse Joan Thor '(Conchata Ferrell) The head nurse in the ER. She is close friends with Howard and, like Eve, worries about him working such long hours and having nothing to show for it. She has a tough exterior, but a heart of gold. Usually seen talking on the phone to her couch potato husband, Bud Thor. Her nephew, Mark "Ace" Kolmar, who is an EMT, was hired to work in the ER as a technician. Thor was diagnosed with Hodgkin's disease late in the series' run. 'Nurse Julie Williams '(Lynne Moody) Joan's industrious assistant. Her aunt and uncle are George and Louise Jefferson from The Jeffersons. Shares an apartment with receptionist Maria Amardo, to help save money. 'Maria Amardo '(Shuko Akune) The ER's Filipino-American receptionist. Known for her strict enforcement of the white line rule (Her catch-phrase, "Stay back of the White line!!"). She dates Officer Fred Burdock, the beat cop, but is afraid of marriage due to her interracial parents' own divorce. Shares an apartment with nurse Julie Williams, to help both of them save money. '''Nurse Cory Smith (Corinne Bohrer) A pediatric nurse who comes to help in the ER when it gets too busy. Is in love with Howard, who only sees her as a colleague, due to his being burned by his two divorces. Officer Fred Burdock (Bruce A. Young) The beat cop in the area of Chicago where Clark Street Hospital is located. Dates Maria Amardo, of whom he is insanely jealous, although marriage isn't in the cards due to Maria's fear of divorce. Officer Burdock is also close friends with the rest of the ER staff. Diagnosed with high blood pressure late in the series' run. A more complete cast list follows: Reception The program was canceled after 22 episodes due to low ratings, mainly due to competition from the Top 10 hit The A-Team, despite being placed between the Top 20 hit AfterMASH and the Top 30 hit CBS Tuesday Night Movie. Reruns aired on cable's Lifetime Television from September 5, 1988 to April 24, 1992. Episodes References External links * * Category:1984 American television series debuts Category:1985 American television series endings Category:1980s American television series Category:1980s American comedy television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:American medical television series Category:Television programs based on plays Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television shows set in Chicago Category:1984 television series debuts Category:1985 television series endings